


All the World Is A Stage

by witchbreaker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, F/M, Loyalist!Starks, Rebel!Martells, Red Keep Lyanna, Role Reversal, Tower of Joy Elia, Vale Raise Oberyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: The players change but the song remains the same.





	All the World Is A Stage

Oberyn arrived at the Eyrie unimpressed. It's cold and drafty. The splendor of it paled in comparison to Sunspear. He wondered what ever convinced his brother to foster him out. Jon Arryn was a man made of honor and duty which means he had a stick up his ass and a drive to see Oberyn developed one too. Oberyn had no desire to become like that. He was just starting life. What was the pointing in acting like an old man already?

Oberyn "acted out" as Lord Arryn said but the truth of the matter was that he was mostly just bored. There were no children his own age to play with and as fascinating as Lord Arryn could make lessons, that didn't stop him from being restless. Oberyn is half convinced that Lord Arryn agreed to foster another lordling just to give Oberyn someone to focus his attention on.

Robert Baratheon was an imposing sight for a child five years Oberyn's junior. Tall and broad. He was barely off his horse before Oberyn opened his mouth. 

"So this is the little storm lord." 

Baratheon bristled. Lord Arryn valiant resisted rolling his eyes. Oberyn grinned. 

"I'm not little, skinny-man." It wasn't the cleverest retort but it was a retort. Which meant that Oberyn could retort back and before anyone could stop them, they were moving to a training yard to settle the impromptu spat. Oberyn picked up his favorite spear and watched as Baratheon picked a large warhammer and shield. He raised one eyebrow, but stayed silent. If the little storm lord wanted to lose by picking a weapon that he couldn't use that was his choice. 

Except he could use it. Oberyn learned quickly that Baratheon could use it very, very well. He fought to keep out of the way of it. Using the spear's superior reach but running into trouble with the shield. The easy fight he had been expecting turned into a drawn out, brawl that ended with their weapons discarded and Oberyn getting the storm lord in a headlock. 

It was at that moment that Lord Arryn stepped in. He called the match in Oberyn's favor and forced the two to part. The Dornish lord thought that Baratheon would be furious about his defeat. He had fought well. Oberyn was bruised all over and his eye was sure to be black for days but that had little impact on pride. Baratheon got to his feet, grinning like a mad man. He slapped Oberyn on the shoulder.

"If that is how all Dornish greet each other, I see why you fended off the dragons of old!" 

Oberyn laughed. "If you like this, come to Dorne and I will show you a grand welcome." 

"It may be custom in Dorne but in the _Vale_ we do not greet our guests with a fight." Lord Arryn scolded. Oberyn took the comment with good grace. He even obeyed it for five whole days. 

~

"You are not impressed." Doran said as his sister came to stand next to him. A sea breeze brought pleasant air to the both of them as the sun set in Sunspear. 

"He is a charming man." Elia said tactfully. 

"Very much not impressed." 

Elia sighed. "He is strong and courageous, a Lord Paramount and very handsome. He has been very kind to me." 

Robert had, Doran reflected. The Storm Lord had come back with Oberyn and had spent most of his time here trying to charm Elia. Making her the center of discussion when she was in the room, dancing with her at every opportunity, attempting to coax his withdrawn sister out of the Palace at least once a day. He seemed to feel genuine attachment to the woman he had only heard of through Oberyn. "Then why are you not impressed?" 

"I had hoped to find a husband that would love me and me alone." 

_That_ was not something that Robert was capable of. Elia had been given the majority of his attention but Robert had slept with the kitchen staff, flirted with other women when he was drunk, and would clearly never stick to one bed. The fact that Oberyn was doing the exact same thing had only encouraged the Lord. He philandered out of Elia's sight but word got around. 

"I can turn this down. No official betrothal has been made yet. But, Elia, you won't get another offer like this." Doran had always been honest with his sister. She was approaching four and twenty. Elia's health had always been poor and Doran feared that a marriage while she was in her teens would kill her. Now those that had been interested in her years ago were seeking younger ladies. There were many rumors that she would simply never wed. 

"I know." Those words came with a depressed acceptance. Doran reached out and took her hand. 

"He loves you. At least, he believes he does. If you give him a chance I am sure that love will grow as strong as the storms in his kingdom." 

"That is a very sweet thought Doran, but love cannot change a man's nature. Not all women are lucky to find what you and Mellario have." 

"You will find love," he promised her. "One day you will be the most beloved woman in all the Seven Kingdoms." 

Her smile is quiet and sad. 

~

Harrenhal is a magnificent terror. It is huge. The blackened stone declaring the might of the Targaryens as well as the folly of it's builders. Elia has gotten lost already once since today and thrice since the tourney began. She shouldn't be out at all but Ashara Dayne had begged her to watch the woods so that she could sneak out for a tryst. Elia could not say no to one of her oldest friend. Not when she has seen so little of her since the marriage of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Ashara had become one of the few southerns that the Princess had as her lady-in-waiting and spent most of her time at Dragonstone. Elia had yet to meet the Princess but what she had seen of her was a northern beauty with a sand storm whirling underneath her skin. It seemed to be a trait unique to her. Her brother, who had also come to the tourney, was reserved and calm. 

It was said brother that Elia was helping her friend meet with. She sees the appeal of Eddard Stark and wishes she had someone to go to tonight. King Aerys had set everyone on edge with his outburst at the mystery knight. Truly, a man who was doing no lasting harm but the King's paranoia had gripped him. Elia now believed all the rumors of his sanity, or lack there of, that she had previously prayed were wrong. She had considered about seeking comfort with Robert but the man was not one to hold a woman. Nor to sooth her heart. He was busy dealing with the tension by fighting those who were not competing in the final leg of the joust tomorrow. Prince Rhaegar was competing in that though Ashara had insisted that Sir Barristan would come out on top. 

Speaking of Prince Rhaegar, he and Princess Lyanna were coming around a corner furiously arguing. 

"-babe! You can't just throw yourself at things!" 

"I'm not a glass doll Rhaegar! I'm not some weakling who will let cowards abuse my father's people!" 

"No, you're a fool. An arrogant fool who risked our child's life over one man's honor." 

"I'd rather be a fool than a coward."

"You are going to be dead and take our child with it." 

"Yes, _our_ child. As in your's _and_ mine! I'm not just a basket for you to lay your children in!" 

"That's not what I meant–" It was too late to apologize. Lyanna had whipped around and marched off. She was gone around a corner before either of them could blink. Sir Arthur made no move to go after her though he was standing a few feet from the royal couple. Rhaegar made a noise of frustration. Clearly, his young wife was more spirited than he was use to. Sir Arthur gave Elia a pointed look. She coughed politely. The Prince startled. When he saw her, he tensed. 

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop." Elia apologized. Rhaegar glanced around. When he confirmed that it was just the three of them he gave a short bow. Elia curtsied in return. 

"The apology is mine, Princess. I fear I spoke more than I should." 

"Spirited woman tend to have that effect." 

His mouth twitched. "If there is one thing my wife is, it is that. May I offer you an escort back to your rooms, my lady?"

Elia really should continue waiting for Ashara but Rhaegar was pointing out that she wasn't supposed to be out at all. And that he had something over her if she decided to speak of what she had over heard. It would be better accept and beg Ashara's forgiveness later. 

"That would be most kind of you." 

He holds out his arm and she takes it. The go the long way towards her room, talking about things that don't matter, talking about things that do. In the end, they pass her room and continue talking well into the night. When the morning comes and Rhaegar wins the tourney, Elia admits that she cheers for more reasons than politeness. When Rhaegar rides past Lyanna and holds out the crown of yellow roses until it falls off the tip of his lance and onto her lap, Elia can admit to herself that behind her shock is a flutter of joy. 

~

"Oberyn, sit down." Jon Arryn doesn't say the command lightly. 

The young man does so though he taps his leg restlessly. His sister ran off, kidnapped as Robert insisted, with Rhaegar Targaryen while she and Doran had gone to the capital to present Doran's newborn son to the king per his demands. Oberyn in shocked that she would do so. She hadn't made any mention to him that she had any feelings towards the Prince that had decided to woo her. Doran had told him not to worry about it and since he was the brother that she was closest to, Oberyn had listened. Now he feels like a fool for not sitting on his sister until that foolish prince eyes had moved elsewhere. 

"Oberyn...I'm so sorry." 

"What happened? Is Elia alright? Did Rhaegar hurt her?! I will _murder him_ if even one hair on her head is-!"

"Elia is fine, as far as I know." Jon cut him off. "No, Oberyn it's your brother and nephew. They are dead." 

Oberyn stilled for a moment. Seconds passed, Jon wasn't sure if he had heard the words but then Oberyn leapt to his feet. "What? How!? Who killed them?!"

"Aerys had Doran imprisoned for treason after Elia disappeared. Doran called for trial by combat and Aerys...he made a mockery of it. He chose wild fire as his champion, had Quentyn suspended above it, to burn to death unless Doran got to him. Except a noose was tied around Doran's neck and a sword was placed out of his reach. They both died." 

Oberyn cannot move. He cannot breathed. Doran can't be dead. He was the Lord of Dorne, master of a thousand plans, and twice the man that he was. Quentyn was just a babe, not even a year old. They can't be dead. King Aerys couldn't possibly have murdered his family like that. Oberyn wants to call Jon a liar but this man is his second father and his eyes hold no lies. 

"The king has called for your's and Robert's head." Jon added.

"What will you do?" For one terrible moment, Oberyn suspected that Jon will obey the king. Arryn is nothing but honorable and there must be a reason Robert is not here with him. 

"I'm calling my banners. It is time to end Aerys's reign."

Oberyn let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

"You will need to get back to Dorne as quickly as possible. Call your banners in Sunspear. I'm arranging a boat to take you directly there."

"Robert will help." Oberyn said with utter confidence. "I believe I can convince the Tyrells to aid us." 

"Lord Mace's heir did take a liking to you but that won't be enough."

"Marriage would be. Willias's has an aunt that needs a husband, the second prince of Dorne would be a good prize. Doran and Olenna were exchanging ravens over the matter."

"First Prince." Jon corrected him quietly. "You are the leader of Dorne now." 

Oberyn's automatic response is to say that is Doran's position but he has to reach out to steady himself when he remembers that Doran is dead. Technically, Arianne was the ruler of Dorne as Doran's only child but she was a toddler. Until she reached adulthood, Oberyn would be serving as her regent. It was a matter that was not to be quibbled over now. 

Jon placed a hand on his shoulder. "We shall avenge their deaths. The Targaryens will be brought to justice." 

"I am going to make them suffer." Oberyn promised. 

~

Ned stood on the parapet of House Ashford and let himself enjoy their hard fought victory. The Northern forces had pushed back the Rebellion. Robert Baratheon had fled south and that allowed the Riverland army to move to besiege Storm's End. Hoster Tully promised to take the castle by year's end. Ned hoped that the Rebellion would be put down far before that. He had prayed for it. 

He had also prayed that Rhaegar wouldn't humiliate his sister again after Harrenhal and the gods had saw fit not to answer that request either. 

The man was still missing along with the lady he had left Ned's sister for. It made Ned shake with fury that Rhaegar would do such a thing to Lyanna. Brave, lively Lyanna who had practically killed herself to give birth to a child, a son at that, this year. Aegon was a quiet child that took after his father in temperament and his mother in looks according to Lyanna's letters. A fine boy that any father would be happy to have. Except for Rhaegar who hadn't even waited until his wife was out of the nursing bed before having an affair with a highborn lady. 

"Ned," Jon Umber called out to him. "We've got news about the Rebels. Tully's little birdie sent us a message." 

It was truly a blessing that Lord Tully had a Vale ward under his care. The man had been acting as a spy for the Loyalist since the rebellion started and Ned knows that without his information, they would be half defeated already. Not, he grimaced, that they were doing well. The Tyrell, Dorne, Stormland alliance was in full force and the North and Riverlands could barely force them back. If the Florents hadn't come to their side, they would have lost this battle. The Vale might be currently tied up with the Crownlands but Ned is very aware if they don't get support soon the Crownlands, and the Capital, will fall to the Rebels. The Westerlands support could end this in an instant but the Lannisters have yet to make any moves. Ned put that thought out of his head. Brandon and Benjen are dealing with the Vale. He will trust them to take care of it. Ned must focus on winning this. If he died now, he would never get to see Ashara again or their child for the first time. 

Ned wondered if the babe had been born yet. If it had been a boy or a girl and what Ashara had named it. They were supposed to have married by now but the Rebellion and Aerys's madness had postponed those plans. Ned shook his head to focus on the task at hand. 

"What news did Baelish bring?"

~ 

The strike happened out of shock, Jaime hadn't made a conscious decision to stab Rossart. He had turned away; keen to obey his master's command. He had never seen the attack coming. The pyromancer had fallen to the ground as Jaime's sword slid out of wound in his heart. Aerys had continued his insane screaming. 

"Burn them all! Burn them all! We must burn them all!" 

_You have to die._ Jaime thought. It was easy to do so. King Aerys was a shell of a man. Jaime could have lifted him up with one hand. Soon, Aerys was bleeding out, crawling away, muttering "kill them all," and Jaime finished what he started. 

King Aerys was dead. He was bleeding out in the throne room, no longer moving, no longer breathing. King Aerys was dead and Jaime had killed him. Dear gods, what had he done?

His knees buckled. He sat down on the Iron Throne for lack of a better spot. He had killed the king. Betrayed his oaths as a Kingsguard. Killed an insane king. A king who never should have been king. He's a King Slayer. 

Jaime stared at the body, looking without seeing, until a hand slapped him across the face. His head jerked, the sting focused his eyes. Lyanna Targaryen appeared in front of him or maybe she had always been there. The She-Wolf had been roaming the castle more than a rat in a cage these past moons. Since Rhaegar had been confirmed dead, since the Tully's besieged Storm's End, since since the Vale had called their banners, since Rhaegar had stolen Elia Martell from the Red Keep, since- 

She slapped him again. 

"Ser Jaime, what _happened?_ " Princess, Queen now Jaime supposed, demanded. 

"I killed the king." 

"I can see that. _Why_ did you kill the king?"

"He was going to burn down King's Landing. There's wild fire hidden everywhere in the city. He ordered me to burn down the city." The words felt distant as though someone else was speaking them. Jaime vaguely noted that Lyanna had gone pale.

"Did anyone else hear that order?" 

He doesn't know. Jaime struggled to remember who had been in the throne room besides the three of them. His mind is blank. All he can remember is killing Aerys. Fear raced through him. It brought a blinding clarity that forced him to sit up straight. 

"I don't know." His eye went wide in horror. "I don't know." 

"Find the pyromancers." She commanded. "Find them and kill them before they burn the city down to the ground." 

"What-what about you?" Jaime had just killed the king but he still struggled with the desire to be a Kingsguard. Rhaegar had charged him with the protection of his wife and son. Lyanna was one of the few people that he liked in the Red Keep. As Jaime shoved aside the gigantic nature of his betrayal, he desperately wanted to hang onto the oath to Rhaegar. "I'm supposed to protect-"

"You need to go find the pyromancers and someone needs to organize the Red Keep's defenses. Your father is almost at the our doors." Jaime flinched at that. 

"You shouldn't be fighting. You should be safe with Lady Ashara." 

"I'm not going to hide in a room, hoping that someone saves me." 

"You're the queen, you can't go risking yourself like this. What will happen to Aegon if you fall?" 

Lyanna pursed her lips. She then spoke very quietly but no less tersely. "Aegon is safe. He is far from here." 

Jaime wondered when she had spirited him away from the palace. Varys had probably done the deed as the Spider was a sneaky man. 

"Enough. I am your queen and I am giving you a command. Kill the pyromancers." There was no give in her voice. Jaime stood up, sheathing his sword. 

"As you wish your Grace." He paused before adding hesitantly. "Please be careful." 

Lyanna gave him a smile. "Don't worry about me, Ser Jaime. We Starks are hard to kill." 

 

~

The Dornish sun could not touch him. The heat of his homeland could not warm his heart. Oberyn raced to the Tower of Joy to finally, finally save his sister. The war was over in truth. The Rebels had crushed the Loyalists. Robert had killed Rhaegar at the Trident, Tywin Lannister had come out of the Westerlands to take the Capital for the Rebels. The Tullys and Starks had surrendered. The only Targaryen's left alive were hiding out on Dragonstone. Fearing the Stormlanders on their way to take Queen Rhaella and her son. Oberyn thought of the recently dead Targaryens and grimaced. He had wanted Rhaegar and his family to suffer for what they had done but even he balked at the brutality of Lyanna and Aegon's deaths. 

The She-Wolf had been sliced into pieces while defending the Red Keep. The body parts had been thrown onto the weirwood tree that Rhaegar had planted as a wedding gift in the Godswood. Aegon had been smashed like an egg just like Ashara Dayne's Stark bastard. The noble lady herself had been raped and murdered. Oberyn could not understand how Robert had been pleased at the way they had died. It sickened him. He had fought Robert about it but couldn't even convince his friend to avenge the death of such a noble Dornish lady. 

"Dragon-pet." Robert had called her. "Little better than the dragonspawn she hid." 

Oberyn had been so incensed that he had refused to go lift the siege at Storm's End and instead gone straight for Dorne where he had heard Elia was being hidden. Arthur Dayne and the remaining Kingsguard had taken her to the one place they knew no one would lay on a hand on the Dornish Princess. This did not cool Oberyn's temper. It made it worse. The knowledge that a Dornish man had helped take his sister. Had helped to set this whole thing in motion infuriated him. The fact that he had been denied proper vengeance first by Robert killing Rhaegar and then by Jaime Lannister stabbing Aerys in the back drove his anger higher. When he arrived at the Tower of Joy all he wanted was a fight.

A fight the Kingsguard was glad to give him. A vicious, brutal fight. Oberyn himself would have been dead but he had coated his spear with the deadliest poison he knew. It had not saved his companions but it had saved Oberyn. He forced himself to step over the body of Daemon Sand and climb the stairs. He smelled blood before he got to the top. Heard Elia's moans as he ran. 

When he got to his sister, the sight stunned him. She was in a bed, blood had soaked the sheets, and she was sweating more than a Northern in the summer sun. A maid was attempting to help but it was clear she had no idea what to do. A babe was swaddled in the crook of Elia's arms. It cried out as it's mother could barely hold it. The room stinks of blood, bile, and the yellow roses decorating it. Oberyn snapped out of his stupor. He rushed to his sister's side. 

"Elia, Elia can you hear me?" He desperately wished that he knew anything of medicine. That Doran had sent him to the Citadel instead of the Vale so he would know how to fix his sister. 

"Oberyn?" She rolled her head. Glassy eyes taking him in. "Brother?"

"It's me sweet-sister, I'm here." 

Tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would happen." 

Oberyn grasped his sister's hand. "It's not your fault. It was Rhaegar's fault. It was Aerys's fault. They have suffered for it. I promise you that." 

"It's true then? Rhaegar is dead? Robert killed him and then his child?" Fear was the only thing in her eyes now. 

"Tywin Lannister ordered Aegon's death." It seemed foolish to quibble over it but Oberyn couldn't help but point it out. Elia's grip on his hand became so tight that he thought he would lose it. 

"Promise me, Oberyn. Promise me that you won't let Rhaenys befall the same fate as Aegon. Promise me." 

It did not take the smart man to figure out that Rhaenys was the babe at his sister's breast or that it was the daughter of Rhaegar. Nor did it take a good man to know there was only one response to her plea. 

"No one will ever touch a hair on her head." Oberyn swore. The fear left Elia's eyes. Her grip on his hand loosened. She stopped breathing and Oberyn knew he had lost her. He let go of her. 

Standing up, he kicked over a chair. Threw the vase of roses at the wall. He raged until all his rage was spent. When he turned around, he saw the maid holding the babe in her arms and staring at him. 

"What is your name?" 

"Wylla, your highness. I serve House Dayne." 

"Give me my niece." He commanded. She reluctantly handed him over. The little girl looked nothing like Rhaegar. Her coloring was Dornish through and through and her nose was Elia's alone. A bit of relief hit Oberyn. 

"Your highness," Wylla hesitantly asked. "What will you do with Princess Rhaenys?" 

"This isn't Rhaenys." Oberyn made a quick decision. "This is Meria Sand. My bastard daughter. I'm taking her and my sister's remains back to Sunspear. Send a letter to your masters to let them know they need to retrieve Arthur's body, you will be coming with us." 

"Yes, your highness." 

~

Of all the ways that Catelyn imaged she would be married, this was not one of them. 

The first part was that she was marrying her sister's betrothed. Lysa was supposed to have married a son of House Stark but she had brought shame to the family instead. Catelyn was horrified to learn that she had not only slept with Petyr, but gotten pregnant by him. Catelyn had tried to keep it a secret but as the Usurper's War had gone on, it became impossible to hide Lysa's pregnancy. Father had been infuriated to learn the news though there was nothing he could do while out on the battlefield. It was Catelyn's mission to hold Riverrun while her Father fought. It was Catelyn's duty to protect Lysa which meant not feeding her moon tea while she was five moons pregnant. It didn't matter what her Father's letters demanded of her. If it didn't take Lysa's life it would destroy her womb. Neither of which were in line with Family, Duty, Honor. 

She was secretly glad that Petyr had fled back to his home in the Vale after the War. He had shamed their family but Cat didn't want to see him dead because of it. Hoster Tully had threatened to disembowl him personally if he ever set foot in the Riverlands again. Alayne Rivers was born healthy to the joy of her mother and the despair of her grandfather. Lysa insisted that soon, Petyr would come for them but he hadn't yet and Father had all but imprisoned the pair in Riverrun. 

So, while Lysa's prospects had just been destroyed, Catelyn's had become clear. The Tully's honor had been besmirched and the only acceptable course of action was to marry the eldest daughter to a second son. Father had hoped to marry Catelyn to Willias Tyrell but that plan had disintegrated during the war. How the Tyrell's could rise up against the Targaryens was beyond Catelyn. The Targaryens had raised up the Tyrells just like they had the Tullys. How could the Reach family forgotten that debt? But forgotten they had. They had traded their loyalty for a marriage to the Usurper's Snake. 

Catelyn didn't know why the gods had rewarded them with victory but they had. She also didn't know why her family was being punished. The Tullys, along with the Starks, were now black sheep as far as the Seven Kingdoms was concerned. Edmure was sentence to become little more than a hostage at Storm's End when he came of age to squire. Benjen Stark would have suffered the same fate if he hadn't joined the Night Watch as soon as the war was over. Uncle Bryden had died on the Trident and it was likely that Father would never see any of his family marry higher than Catelyn's groom. 

Catelyn chided herself as she walked down toward the weirwood tree. Eddard Stark wasn't a bad man. He wasn't as handsome as Brandon but he wasn't ugly. He was reserved but polite. He was grieving for his sister and nephew. For his previous betrothed and bastard daughter and that could only be expected. The way Ashara Dayne had died, horrified Catelyn and she had never known the woman. He needed time to mourn them. He was also going to be Lord of Moat Cailin once it was rebuilt. Catelyn would have her own house, a great house, to take care of. She wouldn't have to live her life under Lady Barbrey. A woman she could barely get along with and her soon to be good-sister. Things would be fine. She needed to stop looking at the faults and see the gift the gods had given her. 

She stood before the altar. Eddard carefully removed her maiden cloak and replaced it with his direwolf. It was not as heavy as she thought it would be. 

~

"Benjen Stark." A voice said out of nowhere. Said man, jumped from his hiding spot, scaring the deer herd he had been tracking. 

"Who are you?" He turned around to see a small man standing far too close to him. There was a spear in his hands and a basket on his back. How he had gotten close enough without Benjen noticing, he didn't know. 

"My name is Howland Reed." That was a house in the Neck. Him being crannogman explained his small size but not what he was doing near the Wall. "Your sister sent me."

Benjen stilled, lowered the arrow that he had been pointing at the man. "Lyanna sent you?" 

"Yes." Howland took off the basket and pulled a small, sleeping child from it. A child with dark hair and a long face. Benjen's heart caught in his throat. 

"How?" The word came out strangled. Howland handed over Benjen's nephew. 

"By the grace of the old gods." He said enigmatically. "I was able to switch out the prince for Ashara Dayne's child."

"But...she had given birth to a girl." Benjen didn't have a single good thought towards the Lannisters but he doubted they would miss that they had killed a girl instead of a boy. 

"As far as the world is concerned. Lady Lyanna and I hatched a plan to make sure Prince Aegon would be safe. We swapped her son for my newly born daughter and then the son for the prince when it became clear that the Targaryens would lose the war. Queen Lyanna ordered me to bring him to you. I am sorry, it took so long. We had to flee to Essos and by the time I could return home, I learned that you had taken your oaths." 

Benjen didn't ask why Lyanna had sent Howland to him. They had always had the closest bond out of all of her brothers. It made him proud and pained that Lyanna had trusted him with her son.

"I can't take him. I can't leave the Watch." Even if he hadn't sworn the oaths, he needed to repent. If he hadn't allowed the Lannister army through thinking that they were on the Loyalist side, the capital would have never have been sacked. Lyanna would be alive right now and they would have won the war. 

"I understand. But he needs to go somewhere. Someplace where he will not be found." Howland was staring at him like Benjen had the answers. He hated the sight. He was a third son, a poor brother, and a barely competent ranger. Nobody should be looking at him for anything. 

"A...take him to Ned. I'll send a letter begging him to look after Aegon." 

Howland's brow furrowed. "Why would you need to beg? Lord Eddard would never harm his sister's child." 

"You can't tell him. Ned can't lie to save his life. His stupid honor gets in the way. You can't tell him or Brandon about Aegon." Brandon would re-start the war to put his nephew in his rightful place. He was hot headed like that and the Usurper's victory hadn't changed him one bit. "You can't tell anyone." 

"Than what shall I tell them? He is clearly a Stark." 

"He's my child. A...a bastard that I got on a crannogwoman during the war. The mother is dead and that's why you brought him to me." Benjen hated turning the rightful king of Westeros into a bastard but it had to be done. It was the only way he would be safe. Ned would guard him in Moat Cailin, the only castle of the North never to be taken. "Aegon has to be safe." 

Howland was quiet for a moment. "Alright. I will tell this tale, but know this: Aegon Targaryen has a destiny to fulfill and it will be filled with many hardships and trials. This will not change that." 

Benjen swallowed. "I understand." 

The pair headed back to Castle Black. Throughout the journey, Benjen struggled to come up with a new name for the boy. He rejected Rickard, Cregan, and Torrhen. Howland had suggested Jojen but Benjen couldn't look at the boy and say it with a straight face. He settled on Jonnel. By the time they entered the castle's gates, Ben could say the story without stuttering. The Lord Commander let him used the ravens without any fuss. 

The letter was dispatched with all haste; guided by three eyes that assured it reached it's destination.


End file.
